botifandomcom-20200214-history
Rokki-dan
Origin and Goals The Rokki-dan is mostly comprised of men Kagimura Habaki had been training since their childhood. They are a private army divided into six divisions and fall under Habaki Kagimura's direct command. They also succeed in the Mugai-Ryu and consist of criminals. Should they fail to destroy the Ittō-ryū before Habaki's execution, they will be executed as well. Events related to the Rokki-dan *The failed assassination of Sukezane Baro by Haiyabou. *The meeting concluding that there are atleast nine members of the Itto-ryu. *The accidental attack on Manji by Shinhei Doma. *The failed tailing of Kagehisa Anotsu. *The successful interrogation of Sosuke Abayama's son by Shozo Murasaki. *The failed interrogation of Sukezane Baro's Fiance by Shinhei Doma. *The failed interrogation of the Yukimachi brothel by Inroku Ban *The Assualt on the Itto-ryu's underground Dojo by Kagimura Habaki, Shishiya Arashino, and Ryo Soma resulting in the killing of Itto-ryu member Katsumata. *The Attack on Shira by Tanpopo, and Meguro. *The tailing of the Itto-ryu from Hitachi towards Edo by the entire group discluding Mitake. *The killing of Itto-ryu horses by Mitake *The tailing of Koji Kashin by Inroku Ban, and Ryo Soma, along with Hebigumi Fukada, Ishihara, Firayama, and Abiru. *The attack on Koji Kashin, along with six other Itto-ryu recruits by Inroku Ban, and Ryo Soma, resulting in the death of the four hebigumi, Inroku Ban, the six other itto-ryu and Koji Kashin. *The attack on Sosuke Abayama, Amon, and the rest of the Itto-ryu besides Anotsu, Magatsu, Baro, and Ozuhan by Tarieshin Hasshu, Shishiya Arashino, and Shozo Murasaki. * Members Hanagumi See Main Article: Hanagumi *Haiyabou (佩矢坊 Haiyabō?): A member of the Rokki-dan's Onihana division. He wears a mask, and is killed by Sukezane Baro. *Ryo Soma (杣 燎 Soma Ryō?): Habaki's illegitimate daughter, whose mother Kyo (香?) has already died. She works as a woodcutter and is earnestly devoted to her father. Habaki's family appears to be unaware of her, while Ryo cares deeply for both Sakutaro and Shima, Habaki's son and wife respectively. Though Habaki arranges for her to become a ward of one of his allies, Ryo would rather die helping him by taking the vacant seat among the member of the Rokki-dan's Onihana division. However, despite her regular training, her skills as a swordfighter are mediocre in comparison to the considerably more powerful combatants existing in the series, a fact she is aware of. After returning as the only survivor of a mission in which she kills Koji Kashin, Habaki releases her from the Rokki-dan. Desperate to follow her father, Magatsu finds her feverish and collapsed on the ground and reluctantly takes her with him as he attempts to catch up to Anotsu, during which Ryo makes the request for Magatsu to take her as a pupil. *Inroku Ban (伴 殷六 Ban Inroku?): A member of the Rokki-dan's Onihana division. He wields a gun as a weapon. Killed while on a mission with Ryo to kill a group of Itto-ryu. *Shishiya Arashino (荒篠 獅子也 Arashino Shishiya?): A member of the Rokki-dan's Onihana division. A large man with a scar on the top of his head making it look lopsided and wears his hair in a series of coils. Fights with large wide blades that can crush as well as cut, he proves to be a formidable opponent and manages to sever Manji's body in half during their fight. Rin takes advantage of Arashino's pity and duplicituously makes it appear that Manji's body isn't recovering from damage and then sets Arashino's body on fire, allowing Manji gain the advantage to kill him. *Shinhei Doma (弩馬 心兵?): A member of the Rokki-dan's Onihana division, he uses a nunchaku-like weapon. Is skilled enough to survive fighting Makie, though he was forced to run when he is aware that continuing a battle with her will result in his death. He can extend his weapon and use a style of mid-range fighting called "Skyward Snake", a rapid technique which he claims to have not mastered but uses to put Makie on the defensive. Is killed by Makie in chapter 209 after the Rokki-dan fail to ambush her. *Tarieshin Hasshu (八宗 足江進 Hasshu Tarieshin?): A member of the Rokki-dan's Onihana division, a one-eyed man in western-style dress with a bandana who uses spear-like weapons. He fears boats and won't board them unless absolutely necessary; after interrupting Makie's attack against Doma, they both retreat in fear. Is killed by Makie in chapter 209 after the Rokki-dan fail to ambush her. He is a foreigner to Japan, explaining why he was condemned as a criminal due to Japanese laws against foreigners entering Japan during the Edo period. *Shozo Murasaki (叢咲 正造 Murasaki Shōzō?): A member of the Rokki-dan's Onihana division, a short man with an overbite who wears a hood. He brutally tortures Abayama's son and other people with direct association to the remaining known members of the Itto-ryu to learn their whereabouts. He fights with an acid spraying spear. Is killed by a minor member of the Itto-ryu. *Meguro (目黒?): An attractive Kunoichi working for Kagimura as a member of the Rokki-dan. She is also a student of Master Sori, whom she is infatuated with, and becomes friends with Rin, who works as Sori's housekeeper. Her attempts to have him accept her affections are usually misconstrued and her artistic style and poor cooking ability do little to impress Sori, who appears to be oblivious. Her real name is Koto (こと?). *Tanpopo (たんぽぽ?): A Kunoichi of the Rokki-dan alongside Meguro. As a student of Master Sori, Tanpopo is considerably much more talented at art than Meguro. She and Meguro know Rin, who works as Sori's housekeeper after Sori's daughter Tatsu gets married. Her real name is Urara (麗?). *Mitake (御岳?): A trusted retainer of Habaki, who Habaki requested to take in Ryo as a ward after Habaki's execution. Out of loyalty to Habaki, he accompanies him and helps organize the Rokki-dan in their pursuit of the Itto-ryu. He, Doma, and Tarieshin combine their forces in attempt to kill Makie, but are hopelessly outmatched. His hands are severed after Doma and Tarieshin are killed and he begs Giichi to kill Makie when Giichi enters the fray. Hebigumi See Main Article: Hebigumi *'Fukada'- Sent with Inroku Ban, and Ryo Soma to pursue Koji Kashin, and was killed by Koji *'Ishihara'- Sent with Inroku Ban, and Ryo Soma to pursue Koji Kashin, also killed by Koji *'Firayama'- Sent with Inroku Ban, and Ryo Soma to pursue Koji Kashin, also killed by Koji *'Abiru'- Sent with Inroku Ban, and Ryo Soma to pursue Koji Kashin, Once again killed by Koji Category:Sword schools Category:Samurai Category:Kenshi